Give Me Love
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag works in Kouga's, club Sessh comes in sees & wants her, things get hot fast, after Inu plays a joke Sessh gets jealous she nearly loses him, with a song she wrote she shows him the truth, updated extended Sep 14 2011, comedy romance LEMONS, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Because of a prank Kag nearly loses jealous Sessh, Inu helps her with him. Kag sings Give Me Love so he'll see the truth, and know how she feels. **Give Me Love** was written by, and belongs to me. This is dedicated to, lol and special thanks to **Cindygirl** who helped me, updated extended Sep 14 2011, comedy drama romance, Sessh/Kagome

**Give Me Love**

**By Raven 2010 Sep 8 2010**

**The club, the taiyoukai miko hookup, romance begins**

Kagome worked in a club owned by Kouga called The Golden Dragon, Sango and Miroku were members of a band called crescent moon. Kagome was the manager she had a strong beautiful singing voice and could sing any style of music and she favored heavy metal, Sango always tried to get her to sing .but she declined Kagome was writing a song but never quite finished it

Sesshoumaru became a frequent visitor to The Golden Dragon he watched Kagome he seemed to be mesmerized by her. And Kagome soon took notice of the gorgeous Taiyoukai and was equally as mesmerized by him, as he was by her, the others all watched with hopeful eyes hoping the two would get together

"Hey look at that Kagsy is in like with somebody" Kouga teased

"Who? Kagura asked

"Over there, our new regular"

"Oh yes Mister dreamy aka silver haired sex god" Kagura" replied with a dreamy look

"Women" Kouga teased "Hehehe, she loves dogs

"Inu youkai mister ookami, and your both canine" she joked

"Pant, pant, pant. Kagura's got a crush" Kouga ragged, and made kissing sounds

"Oh like you don't appreciate it when some female drools over you" she teased and lightly smacked his arm at the same time

"Keep it up gorgeous wolfy and I'll clip your wings" Kagura needled

"Gorgeous" hah? He ragged "And you leave my wings alone woman their not flapping on you"

"Snip, snip" she teased

"I'm not Sampson, and your not Delilah the barber" he wisecracked

"Maybe so but I'm starting to think she had the right idea"

Sesshoumaru and his beast speak through they're minds

Beast

"_**Mate, go get our mate, ask to court mate, your to slow go make claim on mate before another does we want her and mate want's us"**_

Sesshoumaru

'_**Oh silence pest, you are worse then a nagging female" are you sure your not a female masquerading as a male?**_

Beast

"_**Unlike you I am and always will be one hundred percent male." **_it needled _**"If I ever get out I will bite you right on your ass"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Hmmm, and if you try you will never mate again because you'll lose something more precious to you then life" **_

Beast

"_**Whine. Oh fine then be that way, get bent, I hate you Sesslowmaru I want mate, dumb ass dogs" **_beast wise cracked _**"And you do the fuck around, ice nuts"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**And what are you a cat? Be a nice kitty"**_

One night after a week of watching Kagome Sesshoumaru finally decided it was time to do something and get his little miko. He got up from his table, and walked over to a very dreamy eyed smiling miko, he could feel her mutual attraction and want and was beside himself with joy

"Excuse me? Sesshoumaru said

"Yes? Kagome answered "Oh what I could do to you" she thought

"Hello Beautiful my name is Sesshoumaru Taisho" and what is yours?

"Hi sexy I'm Kagome Higurashi"

"It is nice to meet you Kagome" are you married? Do you have a boyfriend?

"Wow you don't waste any time" do you? Nice, I like that. I'm single no man right now"

"Not when I see something I want, and I really like and want you, he said "Your single that's good to hear

"So tell me even though I think your 10 kinds of hot and sexy" are you with anyone? Kagome asked

"No no woman, wife, or girlfriend I am single" so would you like to go out sometime?

"Ok yes I'd love to" she said "And bite you all over" she mentally joked

"She's having perverted thoughts. I can tell" he thought, and mentally grinned

Sesshoumaru took out one of his business cards, wrote his home and cell phone numbers on the back of it, and handed it to her. Kagome looked then turned it over and read the front. Sesshoumaru Taisho attorney at law, Taisho law 400 Tokyo street Suit 1400 1st fl

"You're a lawyer? Kagome asked "Should I plead guilty now? She teased

"Yes my family has owned the firm for years now" he answered "And no pleading guilty until you commit a crime" he joked, and thought how much he liked her sense of humor

"Oh, oh that means I better be a good girl, and not molest you or I'll be in deep crap legally" she teased "But as long as you're the one who is punishing me"

"That depends on how severe the crime. I could always administer private justice" he joked "My little minx since your are so willing I can think of many pleasurable ways to punish you"

"Ahhh screw it" why wait? Kagome said

Before he knew what hit him Kagome had Sesshoumaru's lips crushed beneath hers in a scorching earth shattering kiss, and plunged her tongue into his mouth at the same time. The minute their lips met and they touched each other a spark that neither of them had ever felt before ran through their bodies

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly against his body Kagome was holding his head to her with her fingers in his hair. The kiss went on endlessly for long minutes their mutual arousal was over powering

"Whoa mama he is hot. Note to self need to jump him soon" she thought

"Yes she will be mine" Sesshoumaru thought

Sesshoumaru and his beast

Beast

Howled in victory _**"Mate tastes so sweet, love mates scent, want to taste mate down lower. Introduce her to our talents"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Ahhh shut up you hentai, dirty perverted horny dog" is that all you can think about getting in her panties?**_

Beast

"_**Oh and you don't? We need to get laid, and claim our mate, your so tightly wound our dick is going to explode" **_it teased then panted _**"Remember boom"**_

Sesshoumar_**u**_

"_**Oh for the love of the kamis, shut up so we can focus on and enjoy this" will you?**_

They broke the kiss both with glazed over eyes lightly panting and breathless. They stared into each others eyes so entranced by one another they were oblivious to everything else. The scent of her arousal had his beast running around in circles, and howling in victory

"Holy shit I have been wanting to do that for a whole week now" Attorney Taisho would it be considered sexual harassment if I say you are hot and tasty to? Kagome teased

"Well in that case my miko knowing your still hungry" he said, then devoured her lips with his own

"Mmm" she moaned "If I have to wait much longer I think my lower half will rebel, pack it's bags and leave home" she thought

"Get a room you two" Kouga ragged, they were so into each other that they did not even hear him "Aw young love" he thought

They continued passionately making out for a good half hour. When the intense make out session ended Kagome wrote her home and cell phone numbers on the back of one of the clubs cards, then handed it to Sesshoumaru with a sexy wink, and a perverted smile

"So Attorney Taisho am I guilty or innocent? She teased

"Hmm let me think, guilty but I will keep you in my custody under house arrest"

"Ooooo I like that" Kagome said "Punishment with no early release I hope"

"Punishment with many releases" he whispered in her ear, she caught his hidden meaning "So can I take you out to eat when you get off later? He asked

"You bet your sweet cute sexy little round ass you can, yum what a body you have. I also felt Maru poking me when we were making out, and he still is. He is a big boy" isn't he? would you introduce him to me? Kagome asked

"Woman you named my assistant, you're the first female to do so" and when would you like to meet him? It isn't time for you to leave yet"

"No but we can go in the office in the back, there's a sofa in there, and a lock on the door. It's cool with Kouga he owns the place, and he's my friend plus he brings girls he likes back there" she told him with a suggestive wink

"Sounds good to me" he said "That ass how I'd love to give it a bite" he thought while walking behind her

**Sexy backroom fun and games in the club, a courtship mark**

Kagome led Sesshoumaru through the hall toward the office being careful to stay in front of him while they walked because of his stiffened condition. Kouga glanced and smirked, they got to the office and entered, Kagome shut the door behind them and locked it.

Sesshoumaru soon found himself pushed up against the wall, Kagome had her fingers laced through his and held his arms up out at his sides pinned against the wall, kissing him wildly, he moaned she let go of his hands and groped his body

"Damn your so freaking hot and sexy" she complimented

"As are you, and I bet it would be nice to bite that sexy little ass of yours" he replied

"Ooo your freaky I love it" she said

"Oh you have no idea but you will find out fast"

Sesshoumaru quickly reversed their positions, and had her hands pinned like she'd had his. He leaned in as though he was going to kiss her but brushed his lips against hers, every time she tried to kiss him he pulled away knowing she was hungry for a kiss to torment and excite her more and it worked, frustrated she groaned from the denial, so filled with want she was aching

**Lemon starts**

He finally kissed her while humping her, she gave a hard muffled moan and came, his male pride swelled 10 fold. Kagome's hands began to roam, but when she reached down and grabbed Maru Sesshoumaru almost lost his mind, then she unzipped, and opened his pants and, pulled them down letting them fall down around his ankles

"That feels good" he said with a heavy moan "He likes you, a lot"

"He feels nice" she said "Feels like he needs a back massage" she teased

When she took Maru in her bare hands Sesshoumaru almost came right then and there, if not for his iron will he would have. No woman had ever affected him like she did and he fully intended to keep the heaven he had just found, yes she would be marked and be his mate

"Woman you are going to be my undoing"

"My, my he is a big fella isn't he? I think were going to be best friends" aren't we? Yes we are" she said while stroking it, then gave it a kiss

"Oh good God's woman" are you even human? He joked

Kagome still holding Sesshoumaru's length led him to the couch then pushed him down

"I am hungry now I want pork" Kagome said, then licked the tip "Nice"

"Oh my miko yes. If you only knew how you affect me" do you have any idea?

"Damn this thing's so big you he could use it as a base ball bat, he'd win every game" she thought "You know he should have his own zip code"

And had pork she did while down on her knees in front of him, Sesshoumaru had to stifle a growl while she simultaneously tormented him with her hot mouth and tongue. He came so hard it was mind blowing, his vision slightly blurred, and all he saw was white light for a few brief seconds, he felt dizzy and called out her name with the club's music they wouldn't be heard.

"And now" he said in a devious tone

"Wha" she started to ask but never got to finish

In a split second Sesshoumaru had her on the sofa, and traced around the opening of her entrance with the tip of his tongue. Then she felt his hot tongue inside, and repeatedly lavished her with his attentions causing her to want to scream with intense pleasure, he made sure every stroke of his tongue passed over her hot spot, causing her to have multiple releases

"_**Oh Kami's Sesshoumaru" **_she called out while her fingers fisted his hair

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Mate tastes so good she is ours, mate pleasured us like we'd never known before. Must keep all other males who would try to claim mate away"**_

"Hm miko meat the best meat in the world" He said with a smirk "So tender"

"He finished and Kagome fell limp back against the couch "Se, Sesshoumaru you are an assassin, that was wonderful" she said nearly breathless and panting "I've never had anything that good before"

"I was also famished, and you are a tasty female indeed" Sesshoumaru said with a lecherous smile "And I to have never experienced such pleasure as you have given me before"

"I Know you may kill me when you use that weapon of yours on me" she teased "But what a great way to die"

"Oh no you don't I'm keeping you alive, I have a long time of torture planned for you" Sesshoumaru teased, gently bit her butt, kissed her, then they went at it again

**Lemon ends**

After their second round of activities were done "Why Sessexymaru I do believe your trying to kill me" she joked

"Sessexymaru? Hmm I like that endearment" Sesshoumaru said "Sexygome"

"Your true name means killing perfection, and that you are you just killed me" she teased "Damn after you take me I may never walk again"

Sesshoumaru put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so that their eyes would meet "Kagome look at me and do not look away, your mine now and no other male will have you" Sesshoumaru told her

"Hah? what? You mean you want me for a girlfriend? She said then she smiled

"Yes you" will be mine? As I will be yours we, will have no others" is this agreeable to you, I would also like to court you"

"Yes Sesshy I would not have it any other way, and I am surprised I did not expect that" she said

"I will need to place a courtship mark on you, it will be on the base of your neck, but have no worries it's only a small crescent moon the symbol of my house, and will not hurt. It will also tell all other males that you are taken and are off limits"

"That's why I love and favor canines their so possessive, loyal, and loving" Kagome stated

"Mine, all mine" he said with an almost dreamy look

Kagome pulled her hair to the side, Sesshoumaru Kissed her neckk and used his fang to gently place the mark, all Kagome felt was a slight tingling sensation which was actually enjoyable the light blue mark appeared immediately. Then he took her lips in a searing kiss they once again reinitiated their earlier activities., over an hour later after washing up in the bathroom they left the room not realizing that it was near closing time

"Kouga I'm sorry I forgot the time"

"Oh please Kags it's nothing, and congratulations" he replied "Bout time" he teased

"How did you? She started to ask "Oh I forgot your ookami, canine senses, you scented the mark"

""You know it little sis" he joked "I'll keep an eye on her when your not around, and make sure other males know to leave her alone" Kouga promised

"Thank you Kouga" Sesshoumaru replied

"Aw I wuv my big bro" Kagome teased

"Ah come on woman none of that mushy stuff. You know how much I hate that" Kouga wisecracked

"Sniff, sniff I'm going to tell mom" she joked

Kogura who was the clubs singer had a dynamite voice and could sing anything came in, Kagome, Kagura, and Sango were close friends like blood sisters. Kagura was the lovable wiseass of the group, and endlessly tortured their favorite perv Miroku when he tried to cop a feel, in fact Kagura had once threatened him with her dance of blades that cured him

"Hey Kagura we were about to send the cops looking for you" Kagome teased "MIA for so long we were worrier"

Kagura turned "Oh give me a break it's only been one day "Well, well, well Sesshoumaru long time no see" Kagura said with a sneaky knowing smile

"Kagura you have fared well I trust? Sesshoumaru replied "And are behaving as well, I presume" he teased with a smirk

Kagura sniffed in his direction "Smells like love to me" she teased "And congratulations old man, it is about time we all thought we were going to die of old age waiting for you to choose a female, ah and the courtship mark nice" Kagura razzed

And at the same time she pulled the collar of Kagome's dress back and admired the mark. Then gave Kagome a big hug and a smile "Kaguraaa" Sesshoumaru said

"Kagome something you should know Inu's are very jealous, possessive, and protective of their mates and intended's. But Sesshoumaru is a great and guy he will treat you like a queen" Kagura told her

"Yeah they're just like us ookami" Kouga said

**The ice prince melts, Inuyasha's shock, misunderstanding**

Kagome, and Sesshoumaru had been dating for a week and everything was going well. Inuyasha, and Ayame came into the club, and then the playful banter started "Hey mutt face? they let you outta of the dog pound? Hope you got all your shots? I don't want to catch rabies" Kouga greeted jokingly "And a flea bath don't want you bringing your fleas in here"

"Ah shut up ya mangy wolf" aren't you due to take your flea bath? Inuyasha wise cracked "And to get your nuts realigned"

"Awww is the little puppy wounded? Kouga wise cracked "Need a band aid, Hmm?

"Or maybe in your case a tampex"

"Oh yeah I'll show ya a wounded wolf" Inuyasha said "And you will need a band aid the size of a napkin when I'm done with you"

"Oh no you won't" Ayame said grabbed Inuyasha by one ear and led him away

"Ow, ow, ow ears, let go you crazy wench" Inuyasha said "Can we please stop the violence? Ayame I'll buy you a diamond ring if you let go" pretty please?

"Does that mean we'll be engaged? She teased, wanting to spook him

"E, en, engaged? Inuyasha stammered

"Oh boy he walked right into that one, hehehe" Kouga thought "Ha, ha, ha dog breath tamed by a female ookami, only Ayame could do it" he teased

"And you to Kouga cut the crap, or I'll take both of you flea bags in and lock you in a cage together" Ayame said with a wicked grin "And if you persist maybe I'll take you to the pound. And get you neutered"

"_**Nooooooo" **_both shrieked after hearing that last part "I'll be good" they said

"Good boys, now that's what I like well behaved canines" Ayame teased

"Hey Kags Long time no see" Inuyasha said and hugged Kagome, and Ayame did the same

"Well, well if it isn't lord Icymaru" Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru

"Hmm Fleasyasha sneaked away from the dog show, I thought you thoroughbred show dogs liked winning first prize" if your not there, won't you miss out?" Sesshoumaru wise cracked "But then your claws and fur are in desperate need of grooming. And maybe that is why you ran away"

"You know Sesshoumaru? Kagome said

"Yeah well, you see it's like this we have the same father, so I guess that kind of makes us related" Inuyasha joked with a playful smirk "He cough was cough adopted" he ragged "Asshole" he said when Sesshoumaru smacked his head

"Refugee from the dog pound" Sesshoumaru needled "Why father rescued, then adopted you is beyond me"

"Because I'm pretty and so lovable" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me you had such a hot big brother? Kagome said then gently smacked Inuyasha up side the head

"Who lord ice sickle pants? Aka mister frosty"

"Oh trust me he's anything but icy I speak from experience" Kagome said then flashed a big pervy smile "I have third degree burns"

Kouga snorted then couldn't hold back a laugh knowing what had happened between Kagome, and Sesshoumaru in the office in the back of the club their first night together "Oh boy the look on his face is priceless. This is worth more then gold" Kouga thought "Hehehe" he laughed

"Hah? What? And what the hell do you find so damn funny mangy wolf? Inuyasha asked

"Wouldn't you like to know, and I ain't telling" Kouga retorted

"Stupid wolf" what the hell? Inuyasha griped when a flash bulb went off in his eyes

"Memories" Kouga answered "Memories of the look on your face when you found out, Immortalized in a picture" he thought

"So Kag why would you be interested in the ice prince? He's about as warm as a corpse" Inuyasha asked "And what the hell do you mean you speak from experience?

Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome and pulled her close to him keeping a possessive hold on her. Inuyasha's eyes went wide a look of shock covered his handsome face and his mouth gaped open. Dear sweet Kouga photographed that to, yes he was having a really great day

"Good shit like this makes life worth living" Kouga thought

"Well he doesn't look cold to me" Ayame said "Better put and keep the fire department on speed dial" she joked

"Yeah Inuyasha you might wanna close that thing before the flies get in and use your tongue as a door mat" Kagome teased him about his gaping mouth

"You and h him? Se, Sesshoumaru and y, you? Inuyasha got out fell on his ass, then fainted dead away

Kouga, Kagura, Ayeme, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome burst out into peals of laughter, Sesshoumaru stood there grinning evilly. After 10 minutes passed Inuyasha's senses returned. Sesshoumaru feeling his brother coming around and wanting to have some fun with him pulled Kagome into a hot passionate kiss, and plunged his tongue into her mouth

Sesshoumaru immediately scented her arousal and deepened the kiss she felt his arousal poking her. Inuyasha opened his eyes to the scene before him, in disbelief he closed, rubbed, then reopened his eyes in disbelief as though he was seeing things, looked again and then soon found out he wasn't. Kouga was bent over leaning against the bar for balance laughing his little wolfy ass off

"Holy fucking shit I don't believe it. Kagome melted the ice prince, if I had of known that's all it took I'd have brought him in here months ago" Inuyasha ragged

They broke the kiss "Ah Kouga I need to talk to Sesshoumaru alone" can I?

"Yeah go ahead Kags you know where it is"

"Thanks big bro" she teased

Sesshoumaru held Kagome up off the ground by her waist in front of him to hide his stiff condition, and bolted for the back toward the office. Kouga and the others were all grinning

"Feh, the horny bastard he's so fucking horny his dick might explode before Kag's gets chance to cure him" Inuyasha wise cracked, and laughed, then Ayame helped him up off the floor "Sesshy's sporting a pecker bomb, hehehe"

"Looks like Sesshoumaru found a fun way to warm up" Kagura teased "She's gonna be a busy girl for a long time to come

"Yeah not only that he put a courtship mark on her, I could smell and sense it, he's never done that before he must be serious" how long have those two been dating anyway? Inuyasha asked

"A week now" Sango answered

"What? Oh shit he really is serious, Sesshy's in love, Sesshy's in love" Inuyasha joked, then got a sneaky scheming up to no good look on his face

"Mutt face what the fuck are you up to? Kouga asked

"None of your business your flea bitten mangy wolf" Inuyasha answered "I'm telling you wolf breath. Hot bamboo under my claws would not get it out of me" he teased

"Oh shut up you drama queen" should we start calling you princess? Kouga needled in a girly voice

"Should we start calling you thumperella? After I pound you a few times" Inuyasha shot back, and cracked his knuckles

"Inuyasha be nimble, Inuyasha be quick, Inuyasha fell down and broke his candlestick" Kouga razzed

"That's it wolf now you die" Inuyasha said, jumped over the bar and the chase was on

"Eek' don't hurt me daddy" Kouga ragged in a girlish voice, while being chased

Two hours later Sesshoumaru, and Kagome came out of the back room, and Inuyasha put his prank into action before anyone could even blink Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, using his demonic speed and ran. Sesshoumaru eyes were unusually cold and rage filled and without a word he walked out then disappeared

"Oh shit Inutrasha went to far this time. This is bad, very bad" Kouga said "Stupid mutt"

"What do you mean? Sango. and Miroku asked

"I'll tell you I scented it Sesshoumaru is jealous and pissed off, and never tell anyone I said this part he was also heartbroken. Inu's are very jealous and possessive the same as ookami, and because her and Inuyasha are friends Kagome did not put up much of a fight" Kouga told them

"Yeah I scented the same thing, he's only known her for a short time but he's already deeply in love with her" Ayame said

"I otta kick his ass" Sango said "What a dick, he's Inu he should know better"

"I have known Sesshoumaru for years and I have never seen him get that worked up over a female before" Kagura told them "He's got it bad"

"I can tell Kagome has it bad, to plus I've never seen her this happy before. I know her for a long time now" Miroku said

Later on Kagome came back and asked "Where's Sesshoumaru? the others told her how Sesshoumaru left and what state he was in "He left and didn't say a word? I thought he'd still be here. I think I already know" she said with downcast eyes

Kagome I'm sorry it was only a joke, I didn't think he'd react like that. I thought he would chase, catch, and pound me like he always does, damn jealous dog I'll talk to and get him to come here I promise you" Inuyasha said

Kagome put her head her head down "I guess he doesn't trust me like I do him, so it's over. I should have know it was to perfect, and nothing that perfect ever lasts long, not for me anyway"

She put her head down Inuyasha scented her tears coming, she tried to walk away, but he grabbed, her put his arms around, and held her. She finally let the tears out, in no tome the front of his shirt was soaked, seeing her like this broke, tore his heart out and shattered it into a million tiny pieces at the same time

"God you really love the old dog" don't you? And judging by the way he's acting I'd say he loves you to. I'll talk to the hard headed humorless ass" Inuyasha promised

"Yeah me and Ayame both scented it from him he does have love you, and he's got it bad, mutt face wasn't here he would have scented it to" Kouga said

"He never said anything it's to late now I've lost him, I wish I was never born" Kagome said then took off to the back of the club to be alone

She made no protest when you carried her off. Maybe it is you she want's" Sesshoumaru said

"Sessh you ass it was only a freaking joke, you humorless frigid ass. She didn't put up a fight because I'm like a brother to her" Inuyasha scolded

"I see" he replied and swallowed hard

"And if you ever tell her I said this I'll kill you. Thinking she lost you forever she said she wishes she'd never been born. She cried so hard she soaked my shirt, and you know how I hate to see women cry" Inuyasha told him "You should go see her man"

"Shit" Sesshoumaru exclaimed "I will take care of it" was all he said before hanging up the phone

"Mysterious much? Inuyasha said and hung up

**No more jealousy, feelings made known, a song tells all **

Inuyasha had talked to Sesshoumaru, and got him to come to the club that evening. Kagome finished that song she was always writing but never had before. And Sango was getting her wish Kagome was going to sing with the band

"Welcome mister jealous hot pants" Inuyasha teased, and lightly smacked Sesshoumaru upside the head as he entered the club

"Little brother? Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk

What?

"Get bent" Why don't you go buy a skate board,? Go out to the highway during rush hour, and go play in the traffic" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Yeah, sure, right away. Right after you make like a bat, fly to the over pass, hang and upside down from the ceiling, and if you fall down during rush hour then oops" Inuyasha retorted

"So juvenile"

"Ah shut up, and get your meatless boney ass in there already" Inuyasha wisecracked

Sesshoumaru had just arrived and, took a seat in front, the lights went down low, and Kagome stepped out onto the stage. She was wearing a sexy beautiful rose red dress, and black high heel shoes, Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide, his breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed hard, his heart sped up, and nearly leapt out of his chest

"Good evening everyone, I'd like to sing this song for and dedicate it to a very special person, who I wrote it for. It's called **give me love" **the band played it with a light heavy metal sound, Kagome locked eyes with Sesshoumaru and started to sing

_**Give Me Love**_

_**Give me love it's all that I'll ever need**_

_**Give me love you know it will set me free**_

_**All these nights alone burn a hole in my soul. There's no living if living is without you, this is far more then lust it's also love and trust **_

"Wow, fuck the wench is really good, it's beautiful and so full of passion" Inuyasha commented

"I know I've been on her ass to sing, up until now she refused" Sango told them

"Same here" Kouga added

"Hey Yash look at Sessh, the look on his face is positively priceless" Kagura said

_**Give me love you're my only fantasy you give me sweet ecstasy. I'll give you my loyalty, please stay with me? This love was meant to be**_

"If the prick doesn't mate her after this I'll kick his ass all over Japan. Then kill him" Inuyasha joked

"What are you the mating police? Kagura teased

"In his case you bet your ass I am" Inuyasha answered

_**Give me love it's all that I'll ever need**_

_**Give me love you know it will set me free**_

"Wow that is some heavy shit" Inuyasha commented

Sesshoumaru felt his pants suddenly tighten, and become constricting he was aching. And aching in more ways then one, his regret ran deep "What have I done? She gave me her trust and I betrayed it" he thought sadly, his heart clinching

"Hehehe" Inuyasha laughed "Oh this is sweet"

"Hey dog breath what the hell are you laughing at? And what's sweet? Kouga asked

"Yeah spill it" Ayame said or I will dye your hair pink"

"Big bro has an aching boner, seeing Kagsy dressed like that really got to him, horny fucker" Inuyasha told them with a sneaky grin

"Well duh, I already knew that numb nuts. Only you mutt face would laugh at a guy with a stiffy" Kouga ragged

_**Where are you? I can't handle your needless jealousy I thought you trusted me. Please don't hide? I want to stay by your side**_

"There go's the groom on the way to his honeymoon" Inuyasha sang low

"Man you are one messed up, sick dude" Kouga said

"I know but I have fun" Inuyasha answered

_**Give me love it's all that I'll ever need**_

_**Give me love you know it will set me free**_

_**Can't you see? Don't you know? Sesshoumaru I'm in love with you**_

_**Give me love, ohhhhh give me love**_

Without a word Seshoumaru jumped up, grabbed Kagome, took her off the stage, into his arms and kissed her passionately. Without breaking the kiss he sat back down in his seat with her on his lap, Kagome broke the kiss and nuzzled her face into his neck

"I'm sorry, I love you to koishi" Sesshoumaru said "Can you forgive an overly jealous dog? He said in her ear

Knowing what it did to Inu's Kagome ran the tip of her tongue along the edges of his ear then gently nipped. He was now half insane and standing at attention, then she whispered in his ear

"Sesshoumaru I forgive you mate"

"Mate? You wish to be my mate? sneaky miko beat me to the asking" he teased

"There goes the horny groom he's getting married in the back room" Inuyasha teased as Sesshoumaru was leaving

"Note to self kill little brother later" Sesshoumaru thought

"Sick dog" Kagura teased Inuyasha

"Happy fun loving dog" he replied

**Lemon starts**

Faster then the wind he had Kagome in the office, the door locked, and on her back on the couch kissing her. They groped, and slowly stripped each other, Kagome moaned beneath his touch as he lay on top of her between her legs, he held onto her hips pulling her up into him, her hands went up and down his arms, chest, and back, then traveled down to his hips, ass, and thighs

"Do I pass Inspection little one?' he teased

"Yes, you have the most beautiful body I have ever seen in my whole life"

"And you do as well" he replied in a deeper then normal voice

He then caressed, kissed, and worshiped her breasts with his lips, teeth, and tongue, and suckled like a hungry newborn pup, his lips worked on her neck, collar bone, and shoulders

"Sesshoumaru please? Please, I need more?"

"Yes koi"

He positioned himself touching the tip to her entrance, then slid in, and began moving in and out within seconds she tightened around him, then her releases started. Half an hour had passed and Sesshoumaru felt his end coming he wanted to take Kagome over the edge into mindless ecstasy with him

Knowing female anatomy as well as he did, and that it would give Kagome an earth shattering orgasm. He raised himself up so that his length while he moved within her was in direct contact with, and that each pass would glide over her hot spot, as he began sliding in and out over her sweet spot, and just as he had planned they started their releases

"_**Ohhhhh God's yes Sesshoumaru"**_

"_**Ughhh Kagome" **_they both called out while they exploded

Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck forever marking her as his mate, and turning into an Inu. Kagome felt strange, transformed, and quickly marked him, they rode out their inhumanly long intense climaxes to the end, when finished they were exhausted and stopped to rest

When Sesshoumaru's breathing returned to normal Kagome gently nipped his ear he was hard again in an instant, and gave a low playful growl of approval. She worked her way down his body with her lips, and stopped at his nipples, then traced her tongue around themand stroking them at the same time

"Oh damn Kagome, it f, feels so good" he got out and at the same time arched his back

"Sesshoumaru more please?

"As you wish, and all that you want mate"

He kissed her hard, and she responded with raw savage passion, and plunged her tongue into his mouth dominating every inch of the kiss. In no time he was pounding into her sending her over the edge again and again, though he had already stretched her with his girth she was still so tight around him, both shared multiple orgasms

"Kagome you feel so good I can't get enough of you"

"Oh what you do to me, and the way you make me feel" She said

"_**Kagome ohhhhh shit"**_

"_**Se sshou maru"**_

"Afterward dear gods woman that was amazing, the best I ever had"

"Thank you" please sit up? I have something for you" she said, then kissed him making him hard all over again

"What are you up to woman? He asked then sat up with his back against the couch

"This is what I'm up to" she said, straddled his lap, then sheathed him inside of her warm cavern. Kagome rolled her hips then began pumping up and down and rode him in to oblivion

"Oh shit that feels so good, ride me" he said "Take me"

"I am going to ride you till you beg me to stop" she told him, she rode him and soon the two released 3 times "You make me come so much. I've never had that before"

"Just wait I have a surprise for you to" Sesshoumaru said. Still inside her he picked her up, carried her over to, and put her back against the wall "Surprise" he said, then continued pounding into her repeatedly while kissing her

Oh God's Sesshoumaru I never knew anything could feel so good"

"Now who's going to beg who to stop? Sesshoumaru asked grinning evilly

"I don't care who begs first don't stop, harder" she moaned _**"Yes**_ _**Se, Sesshoumaru"**_

After they finished their releases he put her on the floor on her hands and knees, and entered her from behind, and soon they were crying out each others names. Then Sesshoumaru put her on top of the desk on her back, spread her legs, and put her them over his shoulders, she asked him to go harder and he happily obliged

After that Kagome had him lay on his back on the floor, straddled his hips with her back facing him, put his length inside her, and began moving back and forth. Watching her ass coming and going while moving back and forth made him harder till he ached, when she moved back for a few he held her in place by her hips, and laid kissed on her backside. Then released her hips, and she started moving

"Kagome your fucking amazing"

"And so are you my mate" then he did what he mentioned doing before, when her rear end came back toward him, he held her hips, and gently bit her ass on both sides "Cannibal" she joked

"Kagome fuck me, harder" she complied "Yes"

With his thrusts he brought her to more earth shattering climaxes, Kagome kept it up until neither of them could go anymore and collapsed exhausted. Sesshoumaru took her in his arms, after a few minutes they got up, went into the bathroom, and took a nice warm shower

**Lemon ends**

What the two of them did not realize was that 5 hours had passed since they started their activities "Kagome I want to ask you something I was going to ask you before Inuyasha's prank"

"Like what? She asked in a playful tone

"Will you marry me? He asked, pulled out, then opened a black velvet box revealing a diamond ring

"Hah? Wow, oh my kamis hell yes" Kagome answered

"Good" he said, then slid the engagement ring onto her finger "You have no idea how happy you have just made me" they left the office, when they went back out to the front of the club, and were greeted with

"_**Here comes the bride with the big horny dog at her side, no longer from her his stiff log could he hide" **_Inuyasha sang

"That reminds me, there go's the groom he's getting married in the back room" you said when Kagome and I were on our way there "I owe you, little brother I am going to kill you" Sesshoumaru stated

"I know" Inuyasha said turned and ran like hell "Welcome to the family sister-in-law" he yelled back to Kagome while running

The next day Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were married in a small wedding held on the grounds of the Taisho family estate. After the ceremony was finished not forgetting Inuyasha's little song in the club Sesshoumaru could not resist

"So little brother when are you going to marry Ayame, hmmm? It's time you settled down" don't you think? Sesshoumaru taunted

"No, no, no Sesshoumaru give a guy a break" will ya? shut up" Inuyasha said

"Awww little brother I only want the best for you. And I only have your best interest at heart"

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru. I'm allergic to marriage" Inuyasha whined, then ran with Ayame close behind

"Little brother you should never fuck with the master" and how many times have I told you not to? Sesshoumaru said then laughed evilly

"I'll start making plans for, and set up another wedding just for you smart ass, your never going to escape that beautiful female ookami dear son of mine" Sugimi said to fleeing Inuysha "And even if Inuyasha managed to I'd only catch him, and lock him up till he said I do to the girl" Sugimi told the others

"Lord Sugimi I'd help you do it to" Kouga said

Sugimi put his hand on Kouga's shoulder and cracked up laughing. A month later Ayame, and Inuyasha were married the wedding was held at the Taisho family estate

"Watch this" Sugimi said to Sesshoumaru

After they were wed Sugimi went over to the new couple and congratulated them. Sugimi winked at Ayame she knew he was up to something and played along

"Now Inuyasha I want grand pups, remember that" Sugimi teased

"Jeez dad give me a break" and what about lord ice sickle pants over there? Inuyasha replied "He's overdue to produce some pups" don't you think?

"Now Inuyasha leave your brother out of this" Sugimi said, then broke out laughing followed by Ayame

"Awww come on dad have a heart, this is not a day to be yanking a guys chain"

"Sorry Inuyasha but I just could not resist" Sugimi replied

"_**Here comes the beautiful bride with the horny mutt at her side, hope she doesn't get scared and hide, and if we do not see him after a week then we'll know he couldn't keep up and died**_" Sesshoumaru sang in jest

Then Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha a box "What the hell is this? Inuyasha asked

"Open it and see" Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha did, inside he saw a bottle of Midol, a tampex, douche kit, and a spiked dog collar that had worlds best dog written on it, with a leash "Lovely is it not? He teased the pissed off hanyou

"Sesshoumaru?

"Yes dear little sister?

"I am going to neuter you" Inuyasha promised "Then bury ya in a hole full of fleas, biting ants, and scorpions"

"Hah you aren't fast enough to catch me" Sesshoumaru replied "And you will be the one in the hole" he said, gave Kagome a quick kiss then ran with Inuyasha in hot pursuit

"Now play nice boys" Kagome teased

"Yeah don't kill each other. And Inuyasha if you break that special thing that is mine I'll kill you, I want pups some day" Ayame said

"Bite me Ayame" he answered while continuing to chase Sesshoumaru

"I will when you get back"

"Pervy vampire" he yelled back just before he and Sesshoumaru disappeared out of sight

Sugimi hugged Ayame "I love my new daughter. If Inuyasha's pups are anything like him we are doomed" Sugimi said, then laughed, as they all continued to watch the merry chase


End file.
